Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Surgical techniques are often used to treat spinal disorders. Spinal fusion is one such technique that may be indicated in circumstances where the spine is incapable of correctly performing key functions or where a patient experiences significant discomfort and pain due to deterioration, misalignment, and impingement on related nerves. Spinal fusion often involves use of artificial implants that are surgically positioned to bridge between and stabilize adjacent vertebrae. The stabilization implants may promote fusion via bone formation between the adjacent vertebrae. Such implants often involve the use of screws or other similar fasteners to ensure ongoing stability and provide a stable mechanical environment to allow bone formation as to provide sufficient mechanical properties to stabilize the spine.